


Bestfriend

by DeansMelaninDream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMelaninDream/pseuds/DeansMelaninDream
Summary: The reader and Dean's best friend are always at odds. What length would Seamus go to maintain the integrity of his "Bromance?"
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Black Female reader, Ron Weasley/Black Female Character, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 3





	Bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Dean Thomas or any other characters mentioned in this work. 
> 
> All characters mentioned are of age (18+)

"Seriously Red. I need to to sit still!" you said annoyed as you looked up at an awkward and blushing red head standing on the pedestal turning from left to right trying to get a glimpse of himself in the floor length mirror of your dorm room.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed rubbernecking to get another glimpse. "I look goo- OUCH!" he yelped as you stuck him in the ankle with a straight pin. "Alright! Alright." he pleaded. He calmed down his excitement looking down at you with somber eyes. When you caught his stare, he looked away quickly as his ears began to go scarlet like they always do when he's embarrassed; and Ronald Weasley was always embarrassed. You giggled. Remembering his stuttering and fumbling all over himself when you first asked him to help you by being a live mannequin as you prepared a special gift for someone; though you didn't tell Ron that it was Dean. Winter break was fast approaching and you wanted him to look spectacular when he met your family. You decided to make him a black dashiki with gold embellishments with slacks to match with the same embellishments going around the hem of the pants.

"Who is this for again?" He asked eying you curiously.

"Damn, Red. You're nosey as hell." You teased.

"You know," he said stealing another glance, "I never fancied gold. Never thought it suited me." 

"Come on. You have the potential to look good in anything. It's all about the confidence." You said reassuringly. He looked down at you through his wispy translucent lashes smiling shyly. 

"Thanks for that."

"It's true."

"So, you want to tell me who you're going through all this trouble for?" He probed. Over the past few months since your arrival at Hogwarts you and Ron had gotten close. You and Dean, hadn't made the status of your relationship public, out of respect for Ginny and Dean's recent break up and you could tell that Ron had a crush on you. You weren't down with the swirl not even the slightest, but, you'd have to be blind not to notice how cute Ron was. He had to be a few inches shorter than Dean, fiery red hair, freckles, the cutest smile, the shyest guy in all of Gryffindor. When you first started calling him "Red" it made him feel special and seen, though others laughed at him and teased him with the name; he never corrected you. You'd catch him staring in potions or transfiguration, or catching quick glances at you as you walked through the common room. The boy was, obviously and openly sweet on you.

"Why do you want to know so bad." you smiled slyly. 

"Just wondering, that's all. If it's really for me, I'd just say that the pants and the shirt sleeves are a bit too long, aren't they?"

"Good thing it not for you then." You smiled

Silence filled the room as you continued to quietly work on the pants hem finishing the last stitch. 

"Done. Alright, gently take this off okay I don't want you messing up my hard work." You said sternly.

"Okay, McGonagall." He said with a cough.

You helped him out of the dashiki first. It was the first time you had ever seen Ron without a shirt. He usually wore an undershirt under his uniform button down but, he must have intentionally forgotten it today. His shoulders were broad, and his arms had muscle definition. _"Damn,"_ you thought to yourself, _"quidditch is definitely paying off for you."_ He looked down at you, as you stared at his chest your eyes, working their way down to his abs stopping just before reaching his pelvic area.

"Okay, Red. Who knew you was hiding all of that under your mama's sweaters." you smacked him on his chest playfully before handing him his button down. He smiled bashfully, taking the shirt from your hands. "I'm going to go hang this while you get out of those pants." You turned on your heel and walked towards your wardrobe placing the dashiki inside and started towards the bathroom in your dorm room. 

As you checked yourself out in the mirrors admiring your dark down almond shaped eyes, your full lips, clear cocoa skin, and your button nose. Looking down and smiling at the little silver and diamond 'D' that glistened and rested in your cleavage. Dean had given it to you days after the two of you started dating. He didn't tell you how much it cost. But you knew he had have spent what ever he had saved up for it. As you were admiring the necklace and reminiscing of the first time you and Dean were intimate, you noticed a piece of folded parchment resting on the bathroom sink. You picked it up smiling instantly as you recognized the artistic script written on the front that read _"Bay?"_ you giggled to yourself as you remembered the conversation the tow of you had about the word _bae_. somewhere you must have forgotten to tell him that it's supposed to be spelled b-a-e. 

You opened the note to find an illustration of a single red water colored rose that began to swirl around the page forming words that read:

_See you in my room in 30 minutes. I missed you all day._

_-D_

Just them a small knock on the bath room door startled you as you began to get lost in the excitement of seeing Dean. Your pussy began to quiver in anticipation.

"Hey," Ron called into the bathroom, "I laid the pants on your bed. I'm going to get on then, alright?" you opened the door smiling.

"Alright let me walk you out." You walked Ron to your dorm door giving him a hug and thanking him for his help. He hugged you back tightly with a smile and scarlet ears. 

"Anytime." he said as he pulled away and began walking down the stairs finishing buttoning his shirt. 

_"I wish Hermione would stop fucking around and fuck that man already. Both their bells need some damn ringing."_ You thought silently to yourself. As you watched Ron walk down the stairs you felt a pair of eyes on you. _"Jicho baya," evil eye._ You thought. You scanned the common room to find the culprit. Everyone was either talking or had their nose buried in a book until you saw him. A short, beady eyed Irishmen with a proclivity for pyrotechnics. Seamus Finnigan. You locked eyed with one another as Ron continued down the stairs. 

Seamus glared at you. Though you and Dean have yet to go public, you knew he told Seamus, because God forbid Seamus be left out of anything. He's never been your favorite person but, you seemed to get along well enough until you started throwing it back on Dean, and the little leprechaun acted like you stole his man. As you walked down the stairs, he made a beeline straight for you. 

"What was that about?" Ron in your bedroom? Does Dean know?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hey _Chaunie_ ," you said throwing a hand on your hip.

"I knew I was right about you."

"Right about what _Chaunie_.

"Lets see, erm. You not being good enough for my best friend." he hissed in a whisper looking for side to side to make sure no one else was listening.

"Dude, you really need to get laid!" You said shoving past him. "I'm headed to get some lunch. You want to tell _him_ about that too?" You said over your shoulder as you claimed through the portrait hole headed for the Great Hall. 

~

"Where have you been!"

"Sorry Lav, I had to finish up some things. I'm starved now. 

"You should be." She said with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked scooping mashed potatoes on to your plate. 

"Come on, I've seen you sneaking out all hours of the night. You skin's all dewy when you come back. And you sleep for ages. You'd have to be blind to not see that you're getting shagged!"

"Shhhhhh!" You hissed at her.

Though she is your bestfriend and you loved her dearly, this is the reason why you haven't told Lavender that you and Dean are together, let alone fucking. 

"I'm offended that you haven told me who yet."

"There isn't anything to tell." you said shoving potatoes in your mouth to keep from spilling the tea. Though she did have a big mouth, it was killing you not telling her all of the juicy details of you secret love. 

"I just find it funny that as your bestfriend I have no knowledge of who this mystery man is and how he's managing to steal all your free time. We haven't really hung out in weeks." She said pouting. 

"Lav, I promise when the time comes, you will know everything."

"EVERYTHING?!" she exclaimed excitedly

"Yes, everything bestfriend." you said wrapping your arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a sideways hug. You grabbed a glance at your watch.

"Shit!" You said jumping up from the table. "I really have to go." Taking a gulp of your water and pulling out a compact to check your beat and reapply your lipstick, pecking Lavender on the cheek you rushed off. 

~

You all but ran out of the Great Hall and through the corridors as you head back towards the Gryffindor common room. As you got closer to the Fat Lady you slowed you pace to catch your breath. You pulled out your compact yet again, you started to perspire around your edges, taking out your want _glacius_ you whispered bringing forth cool air from the tip of your wand cooling you off and saving your edges from frizzing. 

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked  
"Thestrals" you replied impatiently as the portrait nodded and swung forward. 

You powerwalked across the common room heading up towards the boys dorm side. You reached the dorm that Dean shared with Ron, Harry, Neville, and Seamus. As you got closer you heard commotion within its walls. When you opened the door there was Dean on on top of Ron hands around his throat.

"Get off of 'em Dean!" shouted Harry rushing towards Dean only to be intercepted by Seamus.

"Go on, Ron, tell him how you were in her room. Tell him what you were doing!" Seamus shouted as he struggled to restrain Harry.

"There's. Nothing. To. Tell." Ron said as he gasped for air.

"Liar!"

 _Pow_ , Dean landed a blow square in middle of Ron's face.

"Tell the truth!" Dean roared with anger. "I've see how you look at her. In class, in the corridors, when she bends over to pick something up of the floor." _Pow_! He landed another blow to Ron's face. Ron groaned in pain as he continued to paw at Dean's hands before managing to turn his head and take a bite of Dean's forearm, causing Dean to let go and draw back in pain grabbing his arm. Ron scrambled to his feet as Dean jumped to his. They were getting ready to charge each other again when suddenly; "Trevor!" Neville cried out and dove to the floor trying to grab a hold of his pet toad.

Seamus had released Harry and the four boys stared at each other wands drawn and at the ready. 

" _Levicorpus!_ " Dean shouted, lifting Ron into the air. "Tell the truth!" Dean shouted once more. "Tell the truth or I will throw you through the damn window!"

You stared in awe, bewilderment, confusion, and curiosity. Though your heart was racing and you were terrified, you still found yourself aroused by this side of Dean. He'd always been sweet, sensitive, and loving. But this was a side you'd never seen. Power. anger. You looked deeper into Dean's eyes and you saw something you'd never seen before. Hurt. Betrayal.

"Get on with it Ron no need to pretend." Seamus instigated wand still on Harry.

"The bloody hell are you going on about?" Ron pleaded with confusion.

Just then Seamus saw you standing in the door way "You tell him, then." he said jerking his head towards you as you stared at the scene with your hands over your mouth heart racing. "Tell him how you had Ron in your room. I saw Ron leaving your room this afternoon. Buttoning his shirt, _and_ zipping his trousers!" He spat. "You shouldn't blame yourself Dean. She's American. American girls are never really honest."

"The fuck!" you shouted. "What was that supposed to mean? Was that a dig at me being black you fucking leprechaun!"

"Wha- no!" Seamus scoffed. "Everyone knows that American girls shag anything that moves or shows them attention."

"Fuc-"

"Is it true?" Dean said turning his gaze from Ron to you.

"Yes. But, it's not what you think D I swear!"

"Ha!" Seamus shouted triumphantly. 

"Would you shut up you fucking ankle biter!"

"Why was he in your room?" Dean inquired further turning his attention back to Ron.

"He's helping me with something. That's it. I promise bae."

"Helping you, what type of help required him to not wear any clothes." Seamus sneered

Dean turned his attention back to you. You stared back at him and you could see signs of tears welling in his eyes.

"Dean you have to trust me. I'm not fucking Ron."

"You see Dean. Now why don't we all calm down. Put Ron down and lets talk." Harry tried to reason.

"Ye-yeah, Harry's right. We've know each other too long to not talk about this Dean." chimed Neville.

"No," Seamus protested, "he has to confess."

"There's nothing to confess too _Chaunie_ because nothing happened!" You shouted.

"Then explain. Why did Seamus see him coming out of your room. Like something did happen?

You inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Fine. _Accio_ dashiki." Within one minute the black fabric floated into the room unfolding itself revealing the gold embellishments and embroidery around the collar and sleeves. "This was supposed to be one of your Christmas gifts. For when we go meet my family over winter break. Ron was the only one similar to you in build that I could think of who could be a mannequin for me and he was kind enough to help." You walked up to him placing your hand on his making him lower his wand. Ron hit the floor with a thud and a groan. Harry and Neville were immediately at his side to help him up.

"C'mon Dean, you can't be buying this."

"Shut up Seamus!" Dean hollered.

"De-" Seamus tried to pressed. Dean shot him an icy glare. Turning from Seamus he walked over to Ron. 

"I-I'm sorry, Ron." Dean extended his hand. Ron looked at it questioningly holding his jaw and his rib before taking Dean's hand and saying "Next time, just ask." The two boys embraced. Ron looked at you with a grin. "This could've been avoided if you had told me who it was for in the first place." You looked at the floor shyly.

"Can we have the room please." Dean asked quietly. Harry, Ron, and a traumatized Neville all left the room only Seamus remained. He opened his mouth to speak when Dean looked away from him pointing at the door. Seamus, defeated. left the room without another word. 

~

The two of you were left alone in the dorm. Dean, sat on his bed holding the dashiki in his hands staring at it in admiration. You gently sat next to him.

"It's beautiful." He said smiling at the dashiki. "I had no idea you were this talented." You smiled weakly looking at his hands. His knuckles were swollen and split. 

" _Glacius_ ," you whispered with a wave of your hand. "What was all of that about D?" I've never seen you like that.

"It's- Seamus got in my head." You rolled your eyes in annoyance."

"Listen," you said as you positioned yourself to straddle on his lap, "I'm not going to tell you to end your friendship... but, you do need to set some boundaries."

Dean wrapped his hands around your waist. "Boundaries? He's my bestfriend, I tell him everything."

 _"EVERYTHING?"_ you said with a smile 

"Maybe not everything." He laughed kissing you on your neck; your sweet spot. You quivered at the touch of his lips.

"Seriously, He's too involved in our relationship. You almost killed Ron. Ron! And poor Neville looked like he was about to shit a damn brick." You laughed

"I apologized." He said kissing your lips.

"Were your really going to throw him out of the wind-" You gasped as you felt Dean slide your panties to the side inserting his middle and index fingers into your dewy pussy.

"Mmmm," You heard him say with a smile as he rhythmically pushed his fingers in and out of you pussy making it slicker while circling your clit with his thumb. "When it comes to you, I'll do anything by any means." You threw your head back and he placed butterfly kisses on your neck and collar bone. He picked you up laying you gently on his bed licking your juices from his fingers smiling down at you as his undid his pants with his free hand. The erection within his pants sprang forward. Your mouth salivated as you stared and admired his penis like it was a gift from the gods. You eagerly took him into your mouth. You heard him inhale sharply. You looked up at him with your big brown eyes as you watch him throw his head back in pleasure smiling revealing his tell-tell dimples. He looked down at you biting his lip. "I love it when you look at me from that angle," he cooed. You smiled as his dick filled your mouth. Increasing your pace and relaxing your throat as if on instinct you felt Dean gently grab the side of your face and pushed himself further into your mouth. He let out a soft moan. You could taste the traces of pre-cum coming from the tip of his penis as it throbbed; you stopped abruptly pulling away. He laid you back pushing your uniform skirt up around your waist pulling down your lacy red panties. He leaned over you placing his right hand on the bed and using his left to align himself with your queendom. 

He pushed himself inside you with passionate force and kissed you as you moaned in pleasure. He lifted your bra and shirt freeing you breast. Taking the right into his mouth he nipped at your erect nipple. The sensation made you close your eyes tightly. He pounded into you relentlessly making your pussy wetter. 

"I love you he whispered into your ear." 

"I love you too." you replied breathlessly. He pulled back looking into your eyes. He increased his pace and slid his hand to your pussy playing with circling your clit with his finger. You let out a pleading moan. You could feel an orgasm about to rush over you. You pussy began to grip him tighter with each of his deep penetrating strokes tagging your cervix. "Dean!" you screamed. He smiled as you called out his name.

"Turn over." He demanded. Before you could move, he was already flipping you over. He arched your back pushing your stomach closer to the bed. "Beautiful," you heard him say as he ravaged your pussy with his tongue lapping at it like it would be the last time. You felt his tongue in your pussy's entrance. You gasped and tried to wriggle away but he grabbed your hips forcing your to hold your position as he moved his tongue in and out of you. The sensation drove you insane the only thing you could do was react. You began to wind your hips on to his tongue faster and and faster. Your eyes rolled back as you let the rush and the heat from your orgasm overtake you. 

_SPLASH_

"Yes!" You heard Dean scream victoriously. Your body shook, you could feel your body begin to sink into the sheets of his bed before you felt him grab your hips again and pushing inside of you once more. Your ass slapped against his pelvis as he fucked you like a madman. Your walls tightened from the overstimulation of the wetness from your climax and his rhythmic strokes.

"Oh. My. God!" You moaned.

"You're going to be a good girl and cum for me again?" He asked. Your body was running hot as another orgasm was fast approaching. Your mouth hung opened as the clapping of your ass against his hips became your own private applause. "Are you?" He said more forcefully with a slap to your ass.

"Yes!" You moaned loudly. "Yes, _Zaddy_!" You felt his penis pulsate and his grip on your hips tightened you could feel his nails digging in to you.

"Fuck!" You heard him moan throwing his head back as he released his seed inside of you. You could feel him relax on top of you adjusting and pulling out of you. you both flipped over laying side by side. You laird your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you embracing your in a lover lock placing a kiss to the top of your head. You both lay looking at the ceiling panting. 

"So," you said as your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath; "about Chaun-"

"He really hates that you call him that." Dean sighed.

"Well she he stops acting like a bitch, I'll call him by his government name." You replied unbothered. Dean laughed.

"What do you want to do about Seamus?" He continued.

"It's not that I don't like him. He's just so god damned bitch made." You paused. "As his bestfriend, you need to get that man some ass." Dean laughed hysterically.

"Let's get him with Lavender."

"Not _my_ bestfriend" you protested.

Dean looked down at you with a sweet smile that turned mischievous. "Want to have another go?" he questioned playing with one of your locs that broke free from your ponytail. You returned his mischievous smile as you turned over, tooting your ass in the air before adjusting yourself on top of him. 

"This round...I'm going to fuck you." you said before placing a small kiss to his lips. 

"Oi! would you two hurry up already? We've got things to do!" Seamus banged on the door. You and Dean laughy hysterically and embarrassed. 

"You forgot to charm the door?" Dean teased

"It was your turn." you said sliding off on to the floor and pulling Dean up to his feet. "I guess round two will have to wait."

He pulled you in for a kiss as the sunlight filled the room shining on you both with Dean gripping your ass.

" _I'm all in._ " He thought to himself. " _I love her._ " He looked down at you and smiled. 


End file.
